Chipped Scale
by Woofemus
Summary: Say'ri nearly gets injured in battle until Tiki takes the hit, leaving her mortified. Nowi is just very impressed at Tiki.


Say'ri tore her sword from the newly downed Risen, trying to catch her breath as she readied her blade again, another Risen already there to take the place of the one she just killed. There seemed to be a lot more today than usual. It also wasn't helped that it was raining right now and the battlefield was nothing but a muddy and slippery mess.

She brought her sword up to parry an axe aimed at her head and with her other sword, easily cleaved the Risen in half, the top half of it landing with a disgusting plop on the ground. Another sound made her turn around immediately, readying her swords to see a Risen holding an axe, its glowing eyes following her. She moved forward – and felt resistance on her feet. Entirely surprised from the motion, she felt her legs slip out and she landed on top of the Risen she had supposedly killed earlier, now grabbing her arms. It was weak, but her grip was slippery from the rain and it still took her some time before she could shove it off.

It was too late though. The Risen had thrown its axe toward her.

There was a bright light in her face suddenly, and Say'ri had to squint, using her hand as a shield to block out the light.

Tiki grunted as she felt the axe strike her neck, the axe lodging itself into her scales. Without hesitation, she turned to the Risen and breathed flames at it, incinerating it completely. She went to the Risen that Say'ri had thrown and breathed flames on that too. Soon, it was quiet all around them. Except –

"My lady!" Say'ri immediately rushed to her feet, trying not to slip as she scrambled toward the dragon. "Your neck!"

"It's not so bad." Tiki said cheerfully, turning to Say'ri. "It's not even deep."

The sound of flapping made them look up, alert. "Hey! Are you guys – _wow_." Nowi had come by in her dragon form, checking up on everyone as she usually did along with the other fliers, a signal for when the rest of the battles were done on whatever flank they were on. She dropped down next to Tiki, staring at her with awe. "Are your scales really that hard?!"

"Three thousand years and still growing!" Tiki said proudly, raising her claw and clinking it against the axe.

"Whoa! That's really cool!" Nowi fawned, putting her claws on Tiki's body. "Oh! They're like a fortress!"

"If you are done..." Say'ri chose this moment to interrupt, staring at them incredulously, "there is still an axe in my lady's neck!" She wondered how they were both able to go on about _scales _when there was obviously something more pressing.

"Oh. My neck." Tiki looked at her sheepishly, lowering her head. "Can you pull it out for me?" Say'ri immediately went to the weapon and with a firm hand, pulled the unsightly axe, tossing it aside. She turned back, looking at the broken scale, feeling deep guilt.

"I am sorry, my lady. It was my weakness that forced you to come to my aid and bear this wound." Say'ri apologized, her face pained as if she was the one who was struck instead. Tiki transformed back, putting a hand on her.

"Why are you apologizing? I do not regret what I did. I even bet my scales are much harder than the prized swords you use!"

"Fie! I should be the one protecting you!" Say'ri shook her head. "What good a guard am I, if my lady must come to my protection instead?"

"It does not mean that I _cannot_ protect you," Tiki answered simply. "You are someone I hold dear. Your life is but a blink to me. I do not want it to be any shorter than it already is." She gave Say'ri a hard look. "Can you accept that my desire to protect you is just as strong as yours is for me?"

Say'ri faltered. "I... can accept but –"

"Good!" And Tiki clasped her hands, smiling sweetly at her. Say'ri frowned at the dismissal but she still kept her gaze away, clenching her fists. Tiki sighed before she tugged on her sleeve, getting Say'ri's attention. "If you still feel as if you need to make it up to me, then carry me back to camp."

"Eh?!" Say'ri gave her another incredulous look. Tiki coughed for effect.

"I fear my energy is drained and I will fall asleep right here in this awful mud." She wrinkled her nose. "Mud isn't that comfortable to sleep _or_ wake up in," she muttered. Say'ri's expression had turned aghast at the prospect of _Tiki_ sleeping in the mud that she quickly crouched down and lifted the manakete easily into her arms. Tiki grinned, pushing her head against Say'ri's shoulder.

Nowi shifted uncomfortably from where she was. "I'll be going ahead then!" She suddenly said, flapping her wings as she took off for camp.

"I envy her energy." Tiki said with a yawn. Say'ri looked down at her – and quickly brought her gaze back up, her cheeks burning hot. Tiki looked at her curiously. "Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"... – clothes." Say'ri mumbled in embarrassed, adamantly looking away from her. Tiki blinked and looked down at herself.

It was then that Tiki remembered it was raining and her clothes... "Ah." Tiki pulled her cape up, covering herself and hiding her pleased smile. "Is this suitable for you?"

"Aye, thank you," Say'ri said quietly, still uncharacteristically distracted. She set off for camp at a brisk pace, no doubt trying to get back as soon as possible to hide her embarrassment. Tiki tried not to laugh, knowing Say'ri would become even more embarrassed. Instead, she concentrated on how comfortable she was, leaning her head against Say'ri and closing her eyes, letting herself be lulled off to sleep.


End file.
